


Dean and Cas, Sitting in a Tree

by suizome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suizome/pseuds/suizome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas Sitting in a Tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Cas, Sitting in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dean and Cas Sitting in a Tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Destiel  
> Tumblr: http://suizome.tumblr.com/post/39291424537/mishacollinsbutt-dean-and-cas-sitting-in-a  
> Note: Cas didn't ask (probably because they're both drunk, bad Cas), so I can't say it's not Non-Consensual, sorry about that.  
> Warnings: Non-consensual, Explicit Language

While driving the Impala, Dean Winchester looked outside to decide to find a place to pull over while little Sammy slept soundly. The stars were sparkling like a vampire in a bad chick flick in the night sky and it just made him want to get a closer look at it, like had done as a kid. With his best friend Jack Daniel in his hand, he straddled up several branches until he found one just above the thick forest line that gave him the best fucking view of the milky way.  
  
His green eyes staring into the deep bright blue nothing between the stars in the heavens, he instinctively cracked the bottle’s black seal, his callused hand grasping at the amber genie bottle bottom.  
  
It had been awhile since Castiel had decided to stay back with Fred Jones in the convalescent home. He didn’t want to leave Cas there, but somehow the determined glare in his blue eyes, had manage to catch the words in his throat making him sucking it up. He was sure Cas had a reason to stay behind he was a grown up angel, besides when the fuck had it mattered?  
  
It was annoying how the fuck Cas had managed to get under his skin. He had felt the guilty loneliness as he regretted every waking moment of not being able to save Cas from the angel hell that was Purgatory. Now he had some new depression knotting up his chest, he felt like each moment Cas was gone he was losing something that kept him in his real life. Which was stupid, Dean had no reason to, it made him almost sound like he had become the forlorn bitch in a chick flick.  
  
As his eyes hazed in their tranced moment of thought, chugging down the last shot of Jack down his throat in rage, he heard the familiar wing flapping noise. Turning his head, he was given the image of a familiar trench coat wearing angel hanging off the branch underneath him.  
  
“Cas?!”  
  
Struggling up, he threw the bottle down the clutter of branches underneath and grabbed Cas’s hand, pulling him up. Cas had a frustrated look on his face as he looked at the branch with a glare before turning his gaze to Dean and saying the classic, “Hello Dean.”  
  
“Hey Cas, what the fuck happened with the landing?”  
  
Scooting closer to Dean, his angel’s vessel emanating a shit ton of heat in the cool spring air, it made Dean relax against the tree, his gaze still studying the angel.  
  
“I miscalculated on my ‘poof’ here,” Cas said, furrowing his brow as the angel watched his feet dangle.  
  
“Did you just say fucking poof?” he asked, his brows cocked in a bemused question. Dean went to lean closer to the angel and could smell the heavy stench of alcohol on his trench coat.  
  
“Haha, Cas, you sonovabitch! Get a little fucking clumsy after drinking another poor liquor store dry?” Dean joked, his arm gripping the angel tightly around the shoulder.  
  
Cas just simply glared at Dean. Well, it seemed the baby angel was an angry drunk in the realm of drinkers and didn’t appreciate Dean’s teasing.  
  
“It is not of import, I need to speak to you on matters. Matter of great magnitude that need attending to now,” Cas said quickly. Turning to Dean, he leaned closer sliding his arms over to grip Dean’s shoulders quickly, Dean’s arm still miraculously hanging across the back of Cas’s shoulder.  
  
“Um…hmpf, uh, what?” Dean felt his green eyes get wide, they were still stuck in that strange questioning look, but the amusement left with a bit for a dilated look. Why the fuck was his heart-rate beating like the Impala across a dirt country road? However, what really answered the question was the loosening of the knot in his chest and a tightening feeling in his pants. His breath caught as his eyes got even wider than he thought they could still staring at Cas who was simply just glaring at him back. A tingly feeling now inhabiting every piece of any body parts now touching Cas.  
  
However, before Dean could push Cas off and away to stop this feeling that wasn’t supposed to fucking happening since Cas was a fucking man, Cas crashed into Dean’s face with an exploding and awesome kiss. Suddenly any thoughts of “No” were suddenly changed to “More”, and that’s exactly what Cas gave and he gladly accepted Cas’s knocking tongue feeling Heaven fucking rush in to his brain.  
  
Struggling back on the tree to get better balance on the branch, he threw his other hand up from being pinned to his side and tugged at Cas’s hand tightly, wrapping his fingers inbetween. Dean could only wonder how fucking sexually frustrated he must look on his face. The rough bark now clinging to every thread in his clothes, pulling up his jacket and shirt up, revealing his sweat-soaked chest to the cold mountain air.  
  
His green eyes reopened in a wide awake rush and were now staring straight into a deep bright blue of everything within Cas’s eyes. He instinctively moved Cas closer to grab more of his steaming angel heat, his callused hands grasping at the angel’s tan trenchcoat, rushing his icy hands around the inside of the coat, bringing them even closer. It had caused the angel’s own perusing hands which had been introduced to all of Dean’s torso now, thanks to mother nature, to feel cramped and rip off Dean’s obstructing three layers of upper clothing.  
  
Cas’s smooth hands felt surprisingly electrifying against his skin, Dean couldn’t figure out if it was the angel mojo or his own brain, but he didn’t care at this point. They hadn’t even gotten far in the last five minutes of smooching and he was all ready and prepped for fucking take off. He could only hear half of the moans, not even really sure who was groaning what as they touched the hell all over each other. He was surprised he was breathing and alive, let alone up on the tree branch.  
  
“Fuck Cas!” Dean could barely say, now that Cas’s own hot mouth left his and went to kiss near Dean’s smashing heart.  
  
His hands still cold, he began to snap off the buttons on Cas’s shirt to massage the guy’s own fucking heater of a chest. This caused Cas to literally lift Dean off the branch and pin him to the rough and sappy truck. Dean, now able to kiss every inch of Cas’s shoulders neck and face, took the opportunity to mark him.  
  
Barely able to contain himself any longer, Dean struggling with one hand gripped around Cas’s shoulder (still slightly aware that he wasn’t on anything stable in a tree, fucking), his other hand fiddled with the buttons causing his nerves to be completely on edge. Cas, now seeing Dean struggle, maneuvered Dean’s hands away and in record beating time, Dean’s shoes, socks, jeans and boxers were now hanging on every branch ten feet below.  
  
Hissing at the icy breeze that managed to squeeze between them, Dean moaned as Cas’s hand began to pump up and down, Dean’s shouts were quickly overcomed by Cas’s demanding tongue. Dean pulled off one of his arms and decided to follow pursuit managing to break into Cas’s pant suit with his one hand, his hand starting to glide up and down Cas’s own cock. However, his effort was cut off short when his mind blew a fuse. His hips bucking as the overwhelming awesome pleasure of a orgasm shot sticky cum between them. Laying limp in the angel’s arms, he felt his body get repositioned, his goosebumps popping up with a shiver another cool breeze blowing. He leaned his square jaw against Cas’s own cheek and was given a kiss, Dean managing to rasp, “Cas, I think I love you.”  
  
“I know Dean.”


End file.
